


Target of Opportunity

by glacis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives Teal'c an idea to combat boredom (spoilers for Window of Opportunity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target of Opportunity

Target of Opportunity, spoilers for Window of Opportunity.

 

(Weren't we just somewhere else?)

Jack stared at his froot loops then dropped his spoon back into his bowl.

"It's just a question." Daniel looked confused. Sam looked concerned.

Jack looked at his froot loops. It was gonna be a long day.

Again.

 

"The word abicierum means to give up, not surrender."

Daniel stared at him in not-particularly-well-concealed shock.

Jack gave up. He headed for the mess hall, muttering obscenities to himself. Plopping down at a handy table, he grabbed a plate. Knew exactly what was on offer and wasn't hungry for any of it. Played with the condiments.

Teal'c had followed him. "O'Neill, should we not be assisting Daniel Jackson with the translation?"

Jack squeezed the mustard bottle a little harder. "I'm taking this loop off." Hmm. Art. There was a thought. He grabbed the ketchup bottle. "I'm telling you, Teal'c, if we don't find a way out of this soon, I'm going to lose it." Teal'c showed his usual concern. He raised an eyebrow. Jack felt himself start to, well, lose it. "Lose it. It means go crazy. Nuts. Insane. Bonzo. No longer in possession of one's faculties. Three fries short of a happy meal." He held his artistic rendering of a psycho up to Teal'c. "Whacko!"

Teal'c didn't look impressed with his talent.

Jack gave up again.

 

Daniel stared over at Jack and Teal'c. Jack was showing the whites of his eyes. Even more frighteningly, so was Teal'c. Well, his eyes were narrowed. That was as close to a full-blown panic attack as he was ever likely to see from Teal'c.

Not to mention the fact that they were juggling. Both of them. Tentatively, he asked, "Exactly how many of these loops have you... have _we_ been through?"

Jack looked, if possible, closer to the edge than before. "I've lost track."

Daniel winced. "That must be frustrating." One word for it. Maddening might be another.

"Uh, yeah." No shit, his tone said. His look said it even better, but Daniel's mind was wandering off on a tangent and he didn't pay much attention.

"On the other hand, it's kind of an opportunity." To take the time to relax and really dig into some research. To translate all the fascinating fragments of script he salvaged from dozens of worlds over the past four years and hadn't had the time to work on. To ... play. For a brief moment, he wished he was the one who retained his memory from one loop to another.

Jack, as usual, didn't follow him. "How's that?" In fact, he looked a little suspicious of the idea. Daniel hastened to explain.

"Well, think about it. If you knew in advance that everything is always going to go back to the way it was, then you could do anything for as long as you want, without having to worry about consequences."

Jack looked at Teal'c. Scarily, Teal'c looked back at Jack with a minimized version of the same look. As one, they got up from the table and left his office.

"Uh, guys?"

 

Teal'c was bored with golf. Bored with reliving the exact same events every day. Bored with Latin. Bored with juggling. He had given in, finally, to the need to strike back, and shut the door on the idiot who continually hit him in the face with it at the beginning of each time loop. Now he was reduced to following O'Neill around, wondering what the Tau'ri, who was rapidly approaching insane, might do next.

"Excuse me, George?"

O'Neill handed Hammond a piece of paper. Hammond was too preoccupied with staring at the strange collection of clothing O'Neill wore to read it. "Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?"

O'Neill looked at his wristwatch. "Handing you my resignation." Teal'c felt his eyebrow begin to rise, and allowed it.

Major Carter asked the question Teal'c wished answered. "You're resigning? What for?" And to what purpose? They would merely return to the same loop in a few moments. It was not as though O'Neill could escape --

"So I can do this."

O'Neill took Major Carter in his arms and kissed her. Then he put her through what Teal'c recognized as a 'dance step' called a 'dip' and continued kissing her. Teal'c wondered when O'Neill had had the opportunity to view 'Astaire musicals' lately. He hadn't thought they were the type of entertainment O'Neill enjoyed. The only time O'Neill had seen Teal'c and Major Carter watching one he had categorized it as 'romantic mush.'

Then there was a flash, and he was in the corridor, and the door hit him in the face again.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't realize you were there."

Teal'c sighed. Stepped around the door, and left the confused Tau'ri airman staring after him.

Although he had to admit, O'Neill had given him an idea. Perhaps this loop need not engender in him such a profound state of boredom. The corner of his mouth compressed into what was, for him, a beaming smile.

 

Finishing up with what he hoped wasn't too defensive a tone, Daniel waved his fork, ignoring the piece of waffle stuck on the end of it, and said, "Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

Jack stared at him. Stared over at Sam.

Grinned like a fiend.

Daniel looked at Jack. Looked at Sam. Sam was looking slightly alarmed. "What are you smiling at?"

Jack tried to look innocent. He just looked smug. "Nothing."

Daniel didn't buy that. Something was going on. A few hours and a great deal of explanation later, he knew at least part of it. Time loops. Electromagnetic storms powering time machines. Jack ... reading Latin. Without benefit of a direct download from the Ancients. Teal'c. Staring at him. Daniel instinctively looked down.

No, his fly wasn't undone.

He shot Teal'c a questioning look. Jack stopped making origami cranes ... when had Jack learned to make origami cranes? Much less understand Latin well enough to correct _Daniel_ on it? ... and looked from Teal'c to Daniel. Daniel looked at Jack, then back at Teal'c.

"What?" Teal'c had a look on his face that Daniel could only describe as calculating. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing on his Jaffa friend's normally impassive features. Of course, he wasn't used to Jack writing Latin, either. Perhaps most alarming of all was that Jack seemed to be able to read Teal'c mind even better than he could read the Latin. "What?!"

"You have given me an idea, O'Neill." Teal'c rose, turned to shut and lock the door, then walked over to the board. Daniel looked over at the door, then looked back at Teal'c. Teal'c calmly picked up a piece of chalk and translated the next two lines. Daniel stared at it.

"Oh. Wow. That's ... neat." He wouldn't have thought of that particular conjugation in the context of -- Teal'c moved from beside him to behind him. Reached around him. Unbuckled his belt and slid his hand into Daniel's underwear. "Teal'c?" That couldn't have been Daniel's voice. He didn't squeak. He knew he didn't. Daniel threw a panicked glance over his shoulder.

Jack left the table. Picked up the chalk, and wrote down the next two lines. Daniel would have been impressed, except that Teal'c now had his fingers wrapped around Daniel's penis and the only word that came to mind was "God" in fifteen languages. Then a whimper. Daniel shook his head. He didn't usually whimper, either.

"When exactly did I give you this bright idea?" Jack sounded interested, but he wasn't doing anything to help.

"Help?" Daniel squirmed. He couldn't help it. Teal'c's fingers were moving, and Daniel was about to jump out of his skin.

"When you kissed Major Carter in the Control Room," Teal'c answered Jack. Daniel squeaked again.

"Kissed? Sam? Oh, god." God again. Teal'c's other hand was now under Daniel's tee shirt, and it had been a long time since anyone had played with his nipples. Something cracked, and Daniel felt the piece of chalk in his right hand crumble to dust.

"Hmm." Jack stepped between Daniel and the chalkboard. He reached up and gently removed Daniel's glasses, which was just as well, since they were steaming up and Daniel couldn't see through them any more.

"Help?" he asked again. It was weaker than the first time, and that had been pretty weak.

"Okay," Jack answered him with undue cheer. Then he cupped Daniel's face in his hands and kissed him. Thoroughly.

"In much the same manner," Teal'c said from behind him. Daniel would have asked him what he meant, but Jack's tongue was in his mouth, and he couldn't get the words out around it.

Teal'c moved, and Daniel's pants slipped down his hips to pool around the tops of his boots. Daniel completely forgot what he'd been trying to say when Jack had stuck his tongue down Daniel's throat. Then Jack's hand was under his shirt, and Jack was the one playing with his nipples. Teal'c was kissing the side of his neck, and one hand was playing with his ass. Daniel didn't know when they'd gone from a time loop to an alternate reality, but for the moment all he could do was hang on and enjoy the ride.

"Jack?" His mouth was free. When had that happened? "Teal'c?" Then his tongue stilled as his brain melted. Jack had one hand on his left nipple and one hand on the head of his penis. Teal'c had one hand cradling his testicles and one hand stretching his anus. Daniel's hands were kneading Jack's shoulders like a cat sharpening its claws, and the only sounds coming from his mouth were needy little whines that he would have been embarrassed about if he'd had the faintest idea he was making them.

Then Jack was kneeling in front of him. Jack's mouth was sucking his erection, and Jack's hands were spreading his ass. Teal'c was entering him, and Teal'c's hands were holding his hips, pulling him back then letting him go forward. Daniel's left hand was wrapped around the back of Jack's skull and the fingers of his right hand were laced through Teal'c's, resting on Daniel's right hip. Daniel's head had fallen back against Teal'c's shoulder, and Teal'c was nibbling the side of his neck.

He tried to tell Jack he was coming, but he couldn't actually form words. Then something hot splashed against his shin, and Jack sucked him _really_ hard, and Daniel bit his lip so he didn't scream as he came down Jack's throat. Teal'c growled against the skin at the side of his neck and continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

Made it harder not to scream, but it felt incredibly good.

Then Jack climbed back up Daniel's body, held his head and kissed him, and Teal'c thrust hard into him, and Daniel moaned into Jack's mouth at the sensation of Teal'c moving in him. Jack tasted sweet and a little salty, and his spent penis gave a little leap at the thought. Without the distraction, wonderful as it had no doubt been, of Jack -- Jack! -- giving him a blow job par excellence, and the rising tension of his own orgasm, Daniel could concentrate on the bulk of Teal'c -- Teal'c! -- fucking him senseless.

Amazing. If this was what time-loop-induced boredom led to, they'd have to find a malfunctioning time machine more often.

Teal'c bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he suddenly jerked against Daniel, jolting Daniel into Jack and ripping a cry out of Daniel that was, happily, muffled by the fact that Jack's mouth was still glued to his. Then Teal'c's hands tightened enough to leave bruises on his hips, and there was movement from the pouch against the small of Daniel's back that he tried really hard not to think about, and Teal'c collapsed against him. Daniel's legs were too watery to hold them both, and they landed on Jack, who reeled backward to collide with the board. All three men, the chalk board, several books and a small table crashed to the floor of the office.

Daniel found himself wrapped up in arms and legs like the filling in a Jack/Teal'c sandwich. He had chalk dust, traces of semen, and Jack-taste in his mouth, Teal'c still buried in his ass, and several hours of translation work smeared into illegibility from their bodies sliding across it.

He also had a smile stretching his face so widely his cheeks hurt. He opened his mouth to ask what precisely had prompted their bout of lechery, and a white flash hurt his eyes.

Daniel blinked. Lifted his fork, ignoring the piece of waffle still on the end of it, and said with what he hoped wasn't too defensive a tone, "Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

Jack grinned at him. "Ask me tomorrow."

 _END_


End file.
